Pride & Beastly
by gapeach27
Summary: Wealth and power has served Vincent Keller very well. He was the wealthiest man in the country and he had everything he could ever want until one evening a ball in his honor brought with it a complication he wasn't expecting. Try as he might her pride was both refreshing and infuriating and he was even more bewitched by her demeanor and more importantly her simple beauty.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own….Just this story and any ideas or characters I may add**

**Chapter 1**

"Damn this ball" Vincent growled as he sat his bourbon glass down with a little more force than necessary.

"It is a customary thing to do friend. Perhaps a marriage will follow" His oldest friend JT advised him earning him a sharp glare.

"What is assumed is that my fortune will bring all the available fathers to sell their daughters with no moral compass for whom they are marring" Vincent ran his hands through his hair in exhaustion.

"Perhaps but there has to be someone who will capture your interest" JT smiled and tossed his own bourbon back in haste.

"What would capture my interest is a meaningless whore in town. I have no desire to fall in love" Vincent countered.

JT shook his head in exasperation at his friend's boldness. He had known Vincent since he was a small child; he had been the picture perfect specimen of a man. JT had always been out of sorts and always considered his best man in every aspect. It wasn't until many years later he had an unfortunate accident in a local small town earning him a gruesome scar and a beastly temper to match. No one dared challenge him in any aspect and for some time he had been alone. JT had been his only companion among his fortune of course. JT could feel his alcohol setting him into a state of contentment as he took in his friend's ragged appearance as he slipped on his petty coat.

"Don't wait up old chap" Vincent called out to him as he pulled his jacket close around him disappearing out the door.

JT shook his head and moved to the vast marble staircase making his way upstairs. He had hopes that someone would attract Vincent and more importantly rid him of his ghastly crudeness and arrogance.

Catherine sighed as she took her hair pin from her hair, allowing her hair to fall in cascading waves down her back. She really didn't want to attend the Keller Ball. It was like most balls, fathers gathering to sell their daughters to the highest bidder so to speak. She had wanted to have a choice of course, to fall in love and make the choice to spend her life with a man. She had no need for pretenses and even more so for her younger sister Heather. She sighed and pulled her dress over her head before slipping her night clothes on; the wool fabric itching against her skin as she did so. Catherine moved to the bed pulling the old quilt down before slipping under the covers and blowing out the candle. She laid her head back on the pillow and let her mind race to the mysterious Lord Keller who had moved to the nearby countryside. She hadn't heard much from the local town on who he was, only that he was a very wealthy man with a very high society following. Catherine imagined him to be a ghastly man with looks so vulgar children ran in fear. She silenced her thoughts wishing no ill will on any man, knowing her mother would paint her cheek if her thoughts were revealed. Catherine sighed and rolled on her side allowing sleep to come preparing her for the night to come.

I hope you loved it and I do realize it is very short but I wanted to see how well it is taken before I continue and the chapters grow longer. So please feel free to tell me what you think and don't forget to leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own...just this story and any characters I add.**

**So thank you so much for the interest in this story so far. I really enjoyed writing these chapters and appreciate all of your feedback. Thanks again.**

**Chapter 2**

Catherine sat at the small oak vanity while her sister heather played with her hair. It was simple moments like those when Catherine could let the ever looming marriage fear rest and focus in being a woman without a cause. Most of the women in the countryside had been raise since birth with the sole purpose of marrying Wealthy men who could pay a small fortune to the home of their bride. It was a silly thing to Catherine. She would have been happy to be a poor man's wife then to be sold as an heiress to a fortune she had no desire for. She was a simple girl with a vast knowledge of the world around her and a cat's mouth, of which her mother always informed her of. She didn't see the harm in saying the truth amount anything else, it was preferred that women hold their tongues and do as they were told. Did she desire that? Of course not, but she had hope one day a man could match her wit with his own.

"Well what do you think?" Heather smiled at her.

Catherine looked in the mirror and smiled.

"Heather its lovely, thank you. I suspect that any man would be more than happy to see you this evening" Catherine told her as she moved to place her sister to sit.

"I heard from father that Mr. Keller's closet friend Mr. Forbes will be attending the Ball" Heather smiled as Catherine began to pin her hair.

"Perhaps, but do you know anything of this Mr. Forbes?" Catherine challenged her sister.

"Only that he is the dear friend of Mr. Keller and has a large fortune of his own" heather mused as he picked up a white flower twirling it between her fingers.

"Heather, are you so concerned with the fortune then with the man?" Catherine sighed as she took the small flower tucking it into her sisters hair before moving to another.

"Catherine of course not" heather corrected herself before handing another flower to her sister.

"I'm sure he is a kind man and maybe the man for you" Catherine encouraged.

"We shall see, and what of you dear sister?" Heather smiled.

"I'm not sure of my intentions. You know how I feel about theses sort of engagements" Catherine told her placing her hands on her shoulders.

"Ah but to find a husband dear sister, is the reason for attending these balls" heather laughed.

"Truly ghastly if you ask me, and the corsets are miserable" Catherine laughed and held up a dress for her sister.

"Ghastly things indeed" heather agreed sending the girls into a fit of laughter.

Mr. Keller emerged from the study making his way upstairs. He wasn't at all thrilled of the event but as any good standing gentlemen in society he would play his part until he could escape the torment and drown his distaste with a glass of bourbon. He opened the door to his room slipping inside. Suddenly a knock on his door made him turn.

"Keller" he heard outside the door.

"Come in Forbes" he called out as he removed his shirt.

Mr. Forbes entered smiling to his friend.

"Keller the time is nearly upon us and yet you have not a stitch of clothing for the occasion" Forbes pointed out to him.

"Dare I say you my friend are nervous?" Keller laughed.

"Nervous? Lord know. I have ever intention of remaining passive this evening" Forbes sneered at his friend.

"Looking for a wife no doubt" Keller chuckled as he slid on his pants.

"Some of us seek the company of a companion and not a night of meaningless passion"Forbes pointed out to him.

"I deny nothing" Keller grinned.

"Someday friend, a woman will challenge you and you will gladly serve your heart" Forbes grinned as if knowing a secret so divine.

"Till that day, which may I mention has yet to come will I do so well to serve my heart" Keller prompted as his friend slipped from the room.

Keller dressed taking his time thinking over his friends honest words. It was true he wouldn't mind finding someone who could challenge him but he had yet to find a female alive who could do just that. His own past was that of a dark one and as much as he secretly longed for a companion he knew once his evil was unleashed the poor soul would no longer stand a chance. He prayed silently that no such woman would catch his eye.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pride & Beastly**

**I do not own…just this story and any characters I may add**

**Thank you so much for the continued support on this story. This is by far one of my favorite stories that I have ever written.**

**Chapter 3**

The carriage ride over to the estate was full of talk among the Chandlers. Catherine nodded when she was asked a question but her mind could help but wonder and heart quickened at the anticipation of something she couldn't quiet explain.

"Mr. Keller and Mr. Forbes are in high ranking with society. I wouldn't imagine they could not notice our beautiful daughters" Mrs. Chandler said as she smoothed her dress.

"But of course dear" Mr. Chandler smiled lovingly at his wife.

Inside Catherine rolled her eyes at the circumstances which now presented themselves to her.

The carriage stopped and several servants approached as they helped the women from the carriage. Catherine smiled politely and smoothed her dress. Catherine took a deep breath and entered the estate behind her father, mother, and sister. When Catherine entered the large vast room she couldn't help her eyes to roam the room. Beautiful gold brushed pictures filled walls with exquisite art. Statues stood idle with nonseeing eyes as they walked further into the room. Candelabrums filled ever service offering a beautiful glow to the room. Catherine also noticed the people in the room. Some she had known others were from out of the town. The room seemed to buzz with the anticipation of the men who hasn't arrived yet. Catherine bowed and nodded when she met a beautiful red haired girl. She was exquisite and Catherine immediately felt herself shrink away at her sight.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Catherine smiled bowing.

"Of course, I'm so sorry where are my manners. I am Alexis Salter" she smiled warmly.

"I am Catherine Chandler" Catherine smiled bowing her head as well.

"It's a pleasure. Are you from out of town?" She asked.

"No, I live in town" Catherine told her feeling as if her skin was prickling.

"Oh I see. Please excuse me" she said suddenly with a soft smile excusing herself.

Catherine bowed and watched her leave. Catherine was prepared to make an exit to the terrace when a man with piercing green eyes met hers.

"Excuse me, miss. Would you like to dance?" He asked her bowing his dirty blond hair to her.

"Thank you" Catherine smiled as she slipped her hand into his open palm as he led them to the dance floor.

A beautiful piano forte began and Catherine found herself lined with the other women dancing.

Gracefully they glided across the floor talking lightly. Catherine had learned that the gentleman was named Mr. Evan Marks. He was in from out of town. He owned a large estate up country. He had a vast knowledge of books and Catherine couldn't help but smile. He was indeed a handsome man with a smile that made her knees weak. He challenged her thoughts on ideas and she was very much fascinated by him. As the song ended the women bowed and Evan kissed her hand sweetly.

"It was a pleasure Miss Chandler. Perhaps I could visit sometime" he asked her politely.

"Thank you" she replied and bowed her head to him releasing her hand from his grip.

Keller watched the dancing from the top of the stairs with his friend Forbes. The women filled the room and with great surprise he didn't see anyone who attracted his attention. Suddenly a flash of red caught his attention and he snapped his head to see who or what it was. He suddenly caught site of the one woman he wished he hadn't. Alexis Salter was a family friend. She had made her intentions clear to Vincent when they had been teenagers that she had very much wanted to be his. Vincent never sensed the attraction and try as he might; he had always been very pleasant to her and her feelings. It was of course a frugal attempt. As he watched Alexis that was when he noticed her, she was beautiful. He had never seen someone with such loveliness. She lit the room with her beauty. He couldn't pull his eyes away from her. Suddenly he gripped the railing as a familiar man he knew approached her. She smiled at him; a smile that was meant for him was now given to Mr. Marks. Keller could feel his anger rising as he watched her place her slender hand into his as they made their to the large dance group.

"Forbes?" Keller asked his friend.

"Yes" Forbes answered his eyes scanning the crowd.

"Who is that young woman dancing with Marks?" He asked as he watched them move gracefully.

"That is Miss Catherine Chandler. She is the daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Chandler. They live in the local town. They are medium in society" Forbes said absently.

"Is she spoken for?" Keller asked him keeping his eyes on her.

"Not that I am aware. No announcements have been made. Why the interest" Forbes asked him turning to him.

"She intrigues me" Keller said softly to himself not realizing Forbes heard his confession.

"She looks to have taken a liking to Mr. Marks" Forbes told him.

Keller snapped his head to his friend.

"Marks is nothing" Keller told him in a acid tone.

"Perhaps" Forbes mused and brought his attention back to the lovely girl he had seen.

He knew who she was and she was the picture of beauty in his eyes.

"Sir, it is time" Keller's servant Samuel informed him.

Keller straightened and adjusted his jacket. Forbes did the same and they followed Samuel down the stairs. The crowd grew quiet and still making a path for them. Keller kept his eyes forward but knew that Catherine Chandler was near. His skin pricked at the awareness of how close she was.

Catherine heard the silence ad moved away from Mr. Marks making a line with the other women. Catherine felt the prickling of her skin once more and lifted her eyes to see what was causing it. Catherine's breath stopped as the eyes she met held hers for a moment. Catherine felt as if her body was on fire at his glance. No sooner had it started did it stop when his eyes flashed forward. Catherine felt as if she couldn't breathe. She needed fresh air and soon. Catherine watched as the two men approached a small circle before stopping and everyone returned to dancing. Catherine made her way carefully through the crowd looking for her sister when he felt a pull on her elbow.

"Catherine come" her mother said urgently. Catherine followed and realized her mother, father, and heather were making their way to the two men and the servant.

"Mr. Keller, this is Mr. and Mrs. Chandler. Their daughters Heather and Catherine" Samuel said softly.

Catherine and Heather bowed at Mr. Forbes and Mr. Keller.

"It's a pleasure" Mr. Forbes smiled and kissed Heather and Catherine's hands.

"Pleasure" Mr. Keller bowed kissing Heathers and before taking Catherine's hand into his, holding her eyes as his lips touched her soft skin.

Keller couldn't help a soft smile that played on his lips at her sharp intake of breath at his touch. It made him harden immediately.

"Would you care to dance Miss Chandler?" Mr. Forbes asked Heather.

Heather smiled sweetly at him.

"I would be honored" Heather softly replied as she placed her hand into his and they made their way to the floor.

"Excuse me" Catherine whispered and bowed as she made her way out of the room.

Mr. Keller watched her with precision as she slipped out of the room and made her way to the terrace. He had to speak with her. Mr. Keller excused himself after a moment and made his way through the room in search of her. As he approached the terrace he was suddenly stopped.

"Hello Mr. Keller" Alexis Salter bowed.

"Hello Alexis" he said annoyed at the distraction.

"It's a lovely party is it not?" She asked him.

"Yes, if you will excuse me" he bowed and continued in his way feeling her eyes in his back.

Keller reached the terrace and froze. Catherine looked over the water as she stood alone. It pained him to see her alone in any manner. He wanted to wrap her into his arms and whisper to her she would never leave. He snapped his thoughts back as they made themselves known. He carefully approached her.

Catherine snapped her head to him instantly. She bowed and met his eyes.

"Mr. Keller" she said politely.

"Miss Chandler" he bowed back.

"You have a beautiful home" she told him politely.

"Thank you, are you enjoying the party" he asked moving closer to her.

"Yes, thank you sir" she smiled.

Keller knew he should say something else but afraid his boldness would be rejected.

"Do you dance Mr. Keller?" Catherine asked him with curious eyes.

"Not if I can help it" he admitted subconsciously wincing at his own words.

"I believe dancing is away to know who you are socializing with" she said factly.

"Is that so, and is this your honest opinion?" He challenged.

"Yes it is" she told him meeting his eyes.

Before he could say another word someone cleared their throat from behind them. Catherine turned to see Mr. Marks standing proudly.

"Mr. Marks" Catherine smiled and bowed her head.

"Miss Chandler, would you do me the honor of another dance?" He asked smiling at her.

Catherine looked to Mr. Keller once more waiting for him to ask her but he did not.

"Of course" Catherine told him.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Mr. Keller" Catherine bowed to him and slipped her hand into Mr. Marks hand as he lead her inside.

Keller watched them leave and once out of sight slammed his fist against the stone terrace in frustration. Marks had to have known he was interested in Miss Chandler or he wouldn't have taken a liking to her. Keller sighed in frustration as his friends words trailed back to him. He had finally met someone who he would gladly serve his heart too and he was too much of a coward to tell her just how she had affected him. Keller knew then she would plague his dreams until she was his, in every sense of the word.

**Thank you so much guys and I hope you liked the introduction of Evan to the story as well as Alex. Thanks again and until next time...**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own…Just this story and any characters I may add.**

**Sorry it has been so long since my last update, life has been a little busy, and summer is here so there for I am spending more time at the pool and with my little family. I hope to try and get more chapters up without such a long wait in between. So on with the story shall we…..**

**Chapter 4**

The night flashed by quickly, and too much dismay to Catherine Mr. Keller didn't seek her out. She had caught his eyes following her across the room as she danced with Mr. Marks. Mr. Marks had shown great interest in her and had been very forward to her father of his interest. Her parents were very much thrilled with his intentions, and to any other woman they would be happy with his interest. Catherine however found herself wishing that Mr. Keller had shown the same interest. The night ended and Catherine followed her parents to their waiting carriage. Outside stood Mr. Keller with his friend Mr. Forbes who was still smiling at her sister Heather. As Catherine made her way to the carriage prepared to climb in a hand took hers instantly. She quickly met the eyes of Mr. Keller. His hand made her skin burst into flames. She could feel her body tingling at his touch.

"Good evening Miss Chandler" his voice deep with wonder told her.

"Good evening Mr. Keller" she bowed her head to him and took her seat.

She watched as Mr. Keller and Mr. Forbes made their way back inside before the carriage began to move. Catherine felt as if some piece of her heart was being left behind with Mr. Keller.

Vincent made his way inside and up the stairs to his study. He needed a stiff drink and more importantly a chance to breathe. He had been holding his breathe at the nearness of Catherine. How was it a woman of average looks had him so bewitched? Reaching his study he opened the door and made his way over to the bar to pour himself a drink. It wasn't until he had the contents in his mouth did he turn and see Alex sitting on the small chaise lounge.

"Alex what are you still doing here?"

"We hadn't had much time to talk during the party; I thought it best to wait for you here."

"There was a reason Alex."

"Come now, don't be so mean."

Vincent watched as Alex stood and made her way to him. He wasn't in any mood to deal with her and knew she needed to go home. Alex stood before him and ran her hands up his shirt collar. Vincent sat his glass down and took her hands into his.

"Alex I have no interest in what you wish for this evening. I would say you should take care of your image."

Alex laughed before meeting his eyes.

"We both know my image is fool proof, and judging by the frustration in your eyes I would say you need this as much as I do" she challenged.

Vincent took her hands and pinned them at her side meeting her eyes firmly.

"Listen well dear sweet Alex" he purred his voice growing dark.

"I have no interest in you or what you think we should have. I have sought my hearts company elsewhere."

Alex ripped her hands from his and met his eyes.

"Let me guess" she drawled her eyes growing angry.

"The lovely Miss Chandler?"

Vincent did not reply as he watched her eyes grow colder than the room.

"You say nothing, which proves I am correct. However you wish to see her, is beyond me but you must know she is very much plain. Why waste your handsome looks on a lower classman? She is nothing and more importantly, do you assume she will honestly except you with your past?" she laughed.

"You will hold your tongue" Vincent growled.

"Touchy dear friend? I would say your moment has passed since I have heard that our dear Mr. Marks has shown his interest in marrying Miss Chandler, and her parents are more than willing for such an arrangement. Of course he is wealthy enough and will no doubt make a wonderful contribution for the Chandlers" Alex smiled as she moved to the chaise grabbing her shawl and gloves before turning to meet Vincent's eyes.

"You speak nonsense. No arrangements have been made" Vincent chuckled darkly.

"We shall see in a week's time, and maybe then you will consider my offer" she smiled and excused herself from the room.

Vincent waited a brief moment before he began to pace. Surely she had been wrong she must have been wrong. His mind raced with the information she had given him. He had to make his intentions clear to Catherine but how? Vincent grabbed his emptied glass and threw it across the room until it crashed against the wall sending shards of glass flying across the room in different directions. He ran his hands through his hair and realized he would need to speak with Catherine tomorrow and not a moment later.


End file.
